


The Accidental Student

by of_shadows_and_wolves



Series: Tales of Rye the Baker [2]
Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: chapter 1 is finally out my dudes, hope yall enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_shadows_and_wolves/pseuds/of_shadows_and_wolves
Summary: There are those who are called by Elsewhere. People's who's destinies require them to join the hallowed school. People with power, or wealth, or a thirst for knowledge are always needed at Else. But then there are those who get in by mistake.Rye is one of those mistakes





	The Accidental Student

There are many places that are Else. Lost ponds and grottos scattered across the coasts. Abandoned graveyards hidden deep within modern cities. Haunted mansions and castles all across the world, where people have said to have vanished long ago (or recently if you believe the rumors). 

But besides the College on the Above none of these places are very large. Well, none except for the Unnamed. What is the Unnamed you may be asking yourself, it is simple really. It is a forest, but not just any forest. It is the Forest. The place where, supposedly, everything was made. Before the time of the Gentry, before the crows, before the squirrels, the Unnamed existed. 

Now a place like this you would expect to be hard to find, wouldn’t you? You’d be wrong of course. The Goblin Lands have the broken headstones. Underhill has the Tunnels. Hades has the Pit. But what about the Forest? 

The Forest has the forests. All forests are connected to the Unnamed, but very few know about it. Even fewer are unlucky enough to step foot into them, whether on purpose or not. But of course, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen. Occasionally you’ll hear tale of the children who fell into a tree. The woodsman that went in too far. The maiden that never came home from picking herbs. 

Almost no one comes back from the Unnamed. There are things there. Terrible, old things. Things that remember the Old Ways. The Ways that have never truly been followed, for they came at a time where there was no one to practice them. 

But there is tale, of a child. A child abandoned to the Unnamed, expected to be eaten, or consumed, or worse. No one expected him to be found. No one expected him to be saved. No one expected him to be raised in the Unnamed. But yet there he was, an unknown time later. Savage and wild and beautiful. 

Raised by the denizens of the Forest he learned things. Terrible and good things. Rituals requiring blood, and bones, and flesh. Recipes for potions made from starlight, moonlight, sunlight. Songs that summoned the rains and spells that conjured the Dreaded. 

So when the day came that a letter arrived in the Unnamed. The letter for the boy, no thing of the Forest was very surprised. Saddened, maybe. Angry, possible. Indifferent, never. They all knew that this day would come. And when it came time for him to leave they gave him what he needed. 

A mouthful of teeth and the markings to keep him safe. Even though the Fey were younger, their magic was strong. They knew the boy would have to be stronger. 

But this is not the tale of that boy. No this is the tale of the young man who lived across the hall. A boy with tattoos of Italian protections and a mother’s love. A boy made from kindness and joy. A boy who loved to bake more than life itself. 

We shall call him Rye.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is out my guys! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Please leave a like and a comment as those make me extremely happy!


End file.
